


My Feet Wont Touch The Ground

by our_black_heart



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Falling In Love, Fear, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 16:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/our_black_heart/pseuds/our_black_heart
Summary: *Season 3 Spoilers Kinda*Keith is falling.





	My Feet Wont Touch The Ground

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out way fluffier than I originally wanted it too.

Keith describes the feeling as falling. Not unlike the feeling of falling while you’re trying to sleep. Your hands extend out to try to balance your body, fingers trying to grasp desperately onto whatever they can manage.

This is a little different. This isn’t like waking up in the middle of the night, bed sheets bunched up around fists. This is like clammy fingers, looking for a place to call home between someone else’s. This is like warmth that spreads from your core and into both ends of your body. Keith is experiencing this for the very first time. So yes, it feels like he’s falling. Like he has no control over how his body will react to this and how it will try to protect itself. He knows it will though, it will try to protect itself against this feeling of simultaneous loss and gain. Loss of control, gain of something that he isn’t entirely sure about yet. 

He thinks it happens so suddenly, but he knows it has been building up since the time he first heard Lance’s loud laughter at the Garrison. It’s just something about this very moment that throttles him into realization. Something about the way that Lance’s tired eyelashes slowly sweep across heavy-lidded eyes, all soft and dewy. Keith knows that now is not a good time, in fact, it couldn’t have happened at a more inconvenient time. They’ve just finished a pretty big battle, it was long and unnecessary. It was actually mostly his fault, it shouldn’t have been as prolonged as it was but sometimes he can be impulsive. If it weren’t for Lance’s incessant yelling, they’d probably still be out there chasing a lost cause. 

They’re back at the castle now, thank goodness because they were already running on way too little food, rest and sleep. With Shiro back, all Keith wants to do is fuck off. He wants to go back to being the loner who trains too much, but instead he has to go and analyze the mission with Allura and Coran. Right now though, he’s standing here, listening to Lance yell at him some more. Lance looks exhausted and more concerned than angry. Those long, dark lashes keep doing that stupid, pretty, tired thing and Keith tries his best to plant his feet into the floor. Keith tries to save himself, he really does. It isn’t until he literally extends his arms out that Lance stops yelling. 

“Keith, what are you doing, buddy?”

“I’m obviously trying not to fall!” Everyone is looking at Keith, even Allura, Coran and Shiro who all were already walking towards the conference room. Hunk walks over to him and helps him out of his crouching position. 

“You probably just need some food and shut eye, we’ve all been awake for a really long time.” Keith can already tell in Hunk’s tone that he is planning a great meal in his head. 

“No, I just...Lance, I just.” The words get caught up, like a wad of spit in the back of his throat. He swallows the lump. He’s still looking at Lance, who isn’t blinking at all now. He’s all eyes wide and a little wild. Keith nods at Hunk and allows himself to be carried out and into the kitchen. 

It isn’t until he’s fed and in his room that he allows himself to process this feeling. So maybe his heart gets a little heavy, so maybe his skin gets a little flushed, so maybe this is what falling feels like to him. Like he’s afraid he may not be able to hold on, like he’s afraid of what he will find once it happens, because it will happen. He will eventually fall all the way in and hit the bottom. There’s a knock on his door, his body aptly reacts. 

Lance is at the door, Keith can already just tell it’s him because his body starts to heat up again. He opens it, bated breath. They both walk over to the bed, the room is still dark, lights from the hallway are casting all kinds of ethereal shadows. It feels like when they are together like this, alone and trusting, they can both breathe. 

“I’m not afraid, y’know?” Keith nods, because he’s afraid and he knows that Lance has never been. He knows this to be true. Lance has only ever been true. 

“I’m not afraid, like you are, Keith.” Lance continues and he doesn’t really have to be specific, because they both know what all of this means. 

“I know, Lance.”

“Are you afraid because it’s me? Or because it’s you?” That’s a loaded question, if Keith’s ever heard one. He’s not really afraid because it’s either of them. If it had to be anyone, he feels almost blessed that it is Lance. He feels almost lucky that he is the one that Lance chooses. He’s more afraid of the situation, the context, their lives and how much danger they are always exposed too. 

“I like that it’s you. I love that it’s me.” They both laugh, deeply and still completely tired. Keith leans in, as if daring himself. As if he is facing his fears. His eyes are closed and for a second he doubts himself, he’s about to turn away when lance presses their faces together. Not kissing yet, but not too far off. 

“I don’t want you to be afraid.” Keith nods, because words are lost and they’re useless when it comes to lance. 

It’s a small tentative touch of lips against lips. Nothing about it is too much or too little, it’s not intrusive and it’s not lack luster. Keith opens his eyes because he’s surprised that his heart didn’t explode and take Lance out with it. He’s all of a sudden found some incentive to be fearless. Lance is playfully leaning back and Keith feels like he’d be a fool not to chase the kiss, so he does. 

“You don’t need to be afraid, if I can trust you out there then I can trust you in here.” Keith blushes, he didn’t know his insecurity was so visible. 

“And I do, Keith, I trust you out there. We all do.” 

Keith falls.


End file.
